Chloe Bateman
Chloe Bateman is a daughter of Aphrodite.Chloe's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 748. Appearance Chloe is about 5 ft 2. She has strawberry blonde hair that she either puts in a messy bun or braids. Her hair is naturally straight and reaches her butt. She has nice eyelashes and has light freckles on her cheeks. She's a bit curvy which attracts most guys. Personality She's sarcastic and girly just like the Aphrodite girls, but what differs her from them is her kindness and protectiveness. She is determined to fight to save her friends if she had to. She's sweet when you don't p*** her off, but when you do she'll use her sarcastic remarks and won't mind much to hurt you. Biography Chloe's life isn't that bad as other demigods. She loves her father who had broke the truth about her mom when she was 8. Both lived in Scarborough since Chloe born. She never brought any trouble to her school, Marry Shadd (actual school), except for the fact she was blamed for many problems which got her teachers and principal to think she was a bad student, except for one, the guidance. Chloe had many friends obviously, but they didn't know the true side of her. Chloe met Jace Woods when she was 12. Somehow the boy understood her more than her actual friends. They started to hang out more. Hang out at the park near their school late and play basketball. For an Aphrodite girl she was good at sports. Chloe spent her time with Jace and grew so close that they became best friends. Hanging out with him brought something in her mind. She decided to ask him about the gods to which he said he believed they were true. She broke her secret about herself. To her surprise Jace told her about himself. Not soon after that, Jace invited her to the beach for his birthday. They got into severe problems that resulted for Jace to lose his man. Both ran afraid to get killed. Jace persuaded Chloe to go back to her dad, but she didn't want to leave him. She was a bit too over-protective with him. She was just 13 so she didn't understand the concept of having crushes. Whenever she found out someone liked Jace she wouldn't let anyone near him afraid they might take him away from her. She wasn't sure if she liked him in that way or not. After days in the woods and fighting off monsters they reached CHB in time for a satyr to take them in. She was so eager to meet everyone, but even there she didn't find anyone who would understand her more than Jace. To understand her feelings more she dated 2 guys, but it didn't end well... Likes * Jace * Puppies * Fist fighting * Flirting * Shopping * Parties * Kit Kat Dislikes * Stupid people * Kittens * Dramatic people * Girls who flirt with Jace a lot Fatal Flaw Intrusive Weapon A dagger that Jace gave to her. Trivia *Chloe was created on May 17, 2015 and was accepted by Sunny on May 17, 2015. *Her favorite color is green. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Aphrodite campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Sunny's Characters